


More Than Just Sex

by ExoEl88



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoEl88/pseuds/ExoEl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is extremely sore. He’s had a full twelve hour day of dance practice, and every single muscle in his body aches. Taemin expects this, and is prepared for a sweet romantic night to treat his overworked boyfriend. There's a surprise at the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Sex

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 22nd BIRTHDAY TAEMIN-AH!  
> Our baby is turning 22. Omg.

Jongin's been dancing all day, practicing the choreography to their set list for the next EXO'luXion concert. It's just past seven, almost the end of their twelve hour day. The hum of exertion in his muscles is starting to turn into a whimper of exhaustion. Every movement pulls something taut and requires too much energy. It isn't just him, either. Everyone is breathing heavy with sweat dripping from their crown.

He knows that he's not going to be very good company for Taemin tonight, and he feels a mix of sadness and sympathy.

He misses his boyfriend. He may love touring, but he always misses the way those arms wrap around his waist or the way his hands briefly graze his ass when he thinks no one is looking.

And he misses the down time when they aren't both on tour, because it's hard enough to find time to be alone together. It's practically impossible to find time while they both have full schedules going on. So this one chance they have tonight isn't going to be what he wants. He wishes they could just get lost in each other and be actual lovers. He doesn't think it's going to happen, and even if it does, he doesn't think it'll be all that good on his end. He's already feeling fatigue cloud his vision, and he wants nothing more than to curl up to his boyfriend with a warm blanket and fall asleep to those fingers stroking his hair. It's a sweet fantasy, he thinks as he downs half of the water left in his water bottle. It's lukewarm as it goes down his throat, but he doesn't care because something is better than nothing.

He sighs as he's called back to practice, already feeling the repercussions of overexertion.

Forty minutes later, he practically falls into Taemin's embrace. He's too tired to have his usual coordination, and his boyfriend can tell.

"Well hi to you, too," he says, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so tired," Jongin mutters, pulling away sluggishly. Even breathing hurts his abdominal muscles. He can barely even keep himself upright. The tight coil in his calves makes him wince slightly as he takes a step back.

"I can tell," Taemin replies softly, smiling with adoration gleaming in his eyes. "Twelve hour days are always tough. Come on, let's get you home."

Jongin's heart warms every time he sees Taemin, but today it's increased by a tenfold. He thinks maybe it's because he's overworked and everyone he's spoken to in the last few hours has been grouchy with pain and exhaustion, but he doesn't care. Taemin's an angel right now, and that's perfectly okay with him.

He tries to pick up his bag, but bending down makes him whine as his old waist injury spikes in pain. Taemin's next to him immediately, soft hands steadying his back and hips. "Jongin," he says with concern laced in his voice. "I hate seeing you in pain." His hands linger, even as he straightens up.

"I'm okay," he replies, hardening his face for the pain he's about to face. He's about to bend over once more, but Taemin snatches his bag before he can.

"You aren't. And I'm taking care of you tonight. So just let me." His words are stern but his tone is sweet, and Jongin's way too tired to argue. He blinks slowly and nods. "Good." Taemin wraps his arms around him, and Jongin rests an aching arm over his boyfriend's shoulders.

They walk to Taemin's car slowly, taking their time. Jongin can hardly believe how achey and sore he already is, and fears for how he'll feel when he wakes up. He knows it will be a thousand times worse, and he almost wishes that the morning will never come. Especially since he has another twelve hour day tomorrow, and he'll have to leave Taemin's side again. When they reach his car, Jongin frowns as his hamstrings clench painfully when he sits down. He hates being so sore, but he loves how his muscles look afterwards. He loves how his dancing looks, too. It's worth it, he reminds himself.

"Jonginie, you're so quiet," Taemin comments as he buckles himself in the driver's seat.

"I know, I'm sorry," he replies lamely. He's hazy from the pain, and it's hard to think clearly when it's all-encompassing like this. It's attacking him from every muscle in every part of his body. His feet, his legs, his core, his fingers, his arms, his neck. There's no reprieve. 

"You don't have to be sorry," Taemin answers as he begins to drive. "I can't wait to get home, though."

Even though he's exhausted, Taemin has piqued his curiosity. He looks at his beautiful boyfriend with an eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

He doesn't miss the way Taemin lightly bites his lower lip before he replies. "I have something special planned for you."

"I love you, but I'm not sure if I'm up to do anything," Jongin answers sadly, his forehead tightening.

Taemin smirks and winks. "I think you're wrong. You'll definitely like this."

Now Jongin is really curious. "Taeminie, what do you have planned?"

The mischevous glint in Taemin's eyes doesn't disappear. "You'll see," he says sweetly.

"You know I'm not very patient," he answers. He doesn't feel quite as tired now, which is good. If he stood up right now, though, he's positive the pain in his muscles would remind him of his fatigue. Taemin chuckles softly, and it's a beautiful sound to his ears. In the darkness of the car, Jongin can't see much, but he knows every inch of Taemin's face from memory. He's always thought that his boyfriend is beautiful. If he heard that, he would probably hit Jongin playfully on the shoulder. Taemin may be beautiful, but he is also very strong. Jongin's always admired that about him, too. After musing to himself, he looses track of time. Before he knows it, they arrive at Taemin's apartment, and his boyfriend is helping him stand up from the car.

Every muscle in his body cramps and clenches painfully. He feels overworked and it hurts too much, but he trudges on anyway, doing his best to ignore the pain and keep his face neutral. He feels relatively okay until he gets to the stairs. Every step burns like fire in his veins. It starts in his feet and shoots upward, all the way to where his neck and shoulders meet. He's relieved when he's at the door to the apartment.

Taemin holds it open for him and rests a reassuring hand on his shoulder, lightly carressing a particularly tight knot.

A quiet whine escapes his throat, but it's not of pain. It's of relief. It felt amazing against his sore shoulders, and he wants Taemin to keep doing it.

His boyfriend chuckles and sets his bag down. "Jongin, why don't you go to the bedroom? I'll be right in."

Jongin smiles softly before nodding. The motion tugs at more of his achey neck muscles, but he knows sleep will do him some good. He walks to the bedroom and gasps at what he sees inside. Candles sit all across the room, and incense are burning next to the window. There's an open bottle of chilled wine next to the bed with two untouched glasses. Jongin can't suppress the smile on his lips. Taemin really had planned something special, and it warmed his heart.

He decides that he needs to relax, so he strips off his clothes and takes a quick shower to rinse off. The hot water burns his skin, but it relieves the pain of his soreness for a few moments. He quickly gets out, though, because he doesn't want to keep Taemin waiting. When he re-enters the room, his boyfriend is wearing only his boxers and he's sitting on the bed propped up by an elbow, as if he was waiting for Jongin the entire time. He pats the space next to him invitingly. Without hesitation, he lays next to his boyfriend.

"Have some wine," Taemin offers, sitting up to pour them each a glass. "I know you're tense, it'll help you relax."

Jongin hums in agreement, still too tired for words. He accepts the glass and takes a sip. He normally doesn't like alcohol, but he could use a buzz right now. Besides, Taemin wouldn't let him over drink. His boyfriend brings up his free hand to entangle his own. Jongin just stares at each little detail of his face. The double eyelids, the round nose, the almond shape of his eyes. He loves everything about him. After a few more sips, Taemin sets his glass down and moves closer to Jongin to initiate a slow, languid kiss. Soft and gentle hands run through his hair, making him all but purr.

One thing about Taemin is that he can go from hungry sex god to an angel in two seconds flat. And right now, he is an angel. He's so considerate of Jongin's over exertion, and they are taking it slow. Though he's starting to be turned on by the feather light touches and the soft lapping of his lips, he doesn't feel the need to rush it. He's simply enjoying the slow, deliberate affections. 

After they pull apart for air, Taemin coaxes Jongin to lay flat on his stomach. "Trust me," he whispers, his voice airy as he takes the glass of wine. Jongin does as he's told, and shudders when warm oil drips on his back. It isn't hot, but it's warm and it makes his skin feel tingly. The feeling is pleasant, and he allows his eyes to fall closed.

If he thought that felt nice, nothing can compare to when Taemin's nimble fingers, slick with the warm oil, ghost over his back. An airy moan slips past his lips unexpectedly. The touch feels so nice against the tense muscles. The slight rubbing makes Jongin think he's only trying to get a feel for where the knots are, but he's not going to complain. He's beginning to feel loose and uncoiled as those fingers press against his tough muscles just a little bit harder.

He can feel the sheets rustle as Taemin moves, gently straddling Jongin's back. The skin to skin contact makes him feel aroused, but not in a needy way. He relaxes under him, enjoying the sensations Taemin's fingers are giving him.

The oil against his skin feels sinfully good, and he moans softly into the comforter. Taemin presses kisses to his neck as his hands press harder and knead into the knots. The sweet pain of the kneading makes him whine. It hurts, but it's a good kind of pain. He knows he'll feel a thousand times better in the morning. Taemin's hands gently guide his shoulder blades apart, and he whimpers slightly. The stretch feels incredible as the tension begins to subside. He didn't even know his shoulders were that tense until the pain eases, and those fingers trail down to his lower back. A full moan escapes his throat as his hands find the tightest knot, just above his hips and just below his ribs. As those hands work, the pain flares and he whimpers again. It hurts, but he knows it will only fester if he stops Taemin now.

His boyfriend, always keen on Jongin's emotions, leans down and kisses his neck tenderly, licking the skin softly. The distraction works fairly well and he feels himself relax more. After a minute or so, the knot is worked out, and he feels like he could melt into the mattress. "Taemin," he breathes softly, his eyes opening just slightly.

His boyfriend smiles as he moves lower, and pulls off his underwear. A shiver runs down his spine at the cooler temperature, but then, more oil is dripped onto his aching flesh. A gasp fills the silence of the room as his hands work on loosening the knots that reside there. Again, Jongin is surprised at how tense his muscles are, but it's a passing thought when he feels his boyfriend knead each cheek with a strong grip. He moans a little louder and his fists clench the comforter below him.

Taemin flexes his hands tighter at the sounds Jongin makes, hoping to encourage more of them. He loves the feeling of his skin through the oil, and he appreciates the warm feelings of love that overtake him. He slides even lower and massages his upper thighs, gently pounding the knots away. Jongin looks so much more relaxed, and his breathing is steady and calm. He presses a kiss to the crook of his boyfriend's tender neck and smiles at the breathy moan from the younger. He slides down to Jongin's calves and glides his hands over them. They are tense and taut, but they aren't filled with knots like his lower back. It takes only a few strokes before they are loose and limp. His gaze lands on those beautiful bronze feet. He drips some more oil on his hands before squeezing his right foot between both hands.

Jongin stirs softly and suppresses a whine. Taemin can see the pain come and go by watching his boyfriend's beautiful face. His forehead scrunches and he takes in a sharp gasp of breath, but sighs when he gently rubs the ball of his foot. Taemin drinks in the sensual sight. He's never seen his boyfriend look so vulnerable before, and it makes his heart feel like it's glowing. As he moves on to the other foot, he watches with a curious gaze as the cycle repeats. He can feel the hum of energy through the body below him, and he wants nothing more than to please him.

Taemin works his way back up his legs, gently tugging at the flesh, occasionally eliciting a moan from Jongin. He continues to knead and press his palms into his buttocks, his lower back, his ribs, and through his shoulders. The younger feels warm inside at the intimate touches, and can't help but mumble, "I love you," into the sheets.

Those talented fingers spread his shoulder blades apart again and press into the nook they create. He presses more kisses into his neck, and mutters, "I love you, too," next to his ear. He nibbles softly at his earlobe, licking the sensitive flesh slowly, deliberately. "Turn over."

Taemin adjusts himself so he can roll over onto his back. His boyfriend presses his hands against his tense shoulders and massages them as he did the back. His eyes slip closed again as he takes in the wonderful sensations. "Taemin," he whispers inaudibly.

The oldest keeps rubbing the taut muscles, but bends down to lick and nibble at an erect nipple. The gasp turned moan sends blood down to both of their groins, but neither are desperate or feel the need to rush. Taemin simply swirls his tongue and massages the tense flesh below him. Jongin arches his back slowly as the intensity builds. Taemin switches sides, and Jongin's fingers run through his hair gently.

He knows that Jongin loves the softness of his hair, and he especially loves how sensitive his head is. Taemin's always loved his hair being played with. The fingers against his scalp feel sweet as candy. He hums his approval against his boyfriend's chest. He rubs the tight abdominal muscles until they are relaxed, and he sits back on his haunches. He looks up and stares into Jongin's beautiful eyes as he takes his tip into his mouth. They share an intense moment before Jongin rolls his head back in pleasure. Taemin watches him passionately, enjoying himself. He loves that he has the ability to make Jongin writhe and moan so lewdly with just his tongue.

Jongin's hands clench the sheets as he feels his boyfriend's tongue run across his throbbing length. It's so strong, so intense. The slow build in his stomach makes his pulse race and his fingers tighten. His muscles may still be limp and loose, but he doesn't need to clench them to feel his orgasm approaching.

His lower lip quivers, but he pulls Taemin off. He doesn't want to cum like this. He wants Taemin inside of him, filling him. A finger under that sculpted chin is all he needs to signal for more.

"Are you sure, Jongin?" Taemin asks softly, dark eyes shining. "I don't want to hurt you. You're so sore already."

"I want you," he whispers, gently tilting his chin up. He runs his index finger along those sinfully beautiful lips softly, intimately. He knows these lips so well, but they still have the ability to make him feel incredible with just a ghost like touch.

Taemin crawls on top of him, and loves the way his skin feels against his own. He's still slick from the oil so every brush, every feather light touch, is electrifying. He's tingly everywhere, and Taemin's touching him _everywhere_. The combination is a deadly one. He's so sensitive from the massage. Every one of his nerves are alight and buzzing with energy. When their lips meet, Jongin moans softly into it, enjoying the way his boyfriend's tongue roams his mouth. He pulls his waist closer, pressing their abdomens together. Now he can feel the hard on that Taemin's been holding back, and the friction makes him gasp. It's delicious. It's _Taemin._

He rakes his hands along his back as the kiss deepens. It's too good, it's too intense. When Taemin pulls away for air, he begins pressing sweet wet kisses down his chin, down his throat, over to his ear. Jongin shivers as his ear is nipped at and nibbled on. It's always been sensitive. He begins to go lower, down towards his navel. He meets Jongin's eyes as he pushes in two oil slicked fingers.

A deep and throaty moan fills the room as Taemin finds the spot that will give his boyfriend the most pleasure. He slowly pushes in and out, each time finding that sweet spot. Every time Jongin quakes and shivers beneath him, he falls a little more in love. The way he bites his lower lip makes him add a third finger, stretching him slowly. He wants this to be special. He wants this to be more than just sex and a backrub.

He wants to make love to Jongin, to make him feel treasured. Because he is, and he wants something to show for it. Jongin breaks eye contact when his head rolls back on the pillows, lost in euphoria. Taemin's heart flutters as he watches the way Jongin reacts to his fingers.

He adds another one and drinks in the delicious moan that rips through his boyfriend's throat. "Taemin," he whimpers, and he doesn't even need to finish his sentence for him to know what he's going to say.

He pulls out his fingers and reaches for the oil. He pulls off his own underwear and pours some oil on his hands to rub on his cock. It feels great against his skin, but he knows it can't compare to what he's about to do. He slowly pushes into Jongin, relishing the tightness and the way he arches his back to absorb him. 

Taemin moans when he's fully inside, gently biting his lower lip at the tightness. He squirms around, trying to refrain from thrusting into him until he's fully comfortable and ready. Jongin's hands find Taemin's shoulders, tensing as he adjusts to being filled. He gasps and Taemin bends down to shower his face in sweet kisses to help ease the tension and to make him feel just as wonderful as he does.

He's reminded of their first time when Jongin was in so much pain, Taemin debated on stopping. Though they are going slow now, it's only because they aren't in a rush. And Jongin's not wincing in pain, he's moaning in pleasure. He smiles as he kisses that beautiful face, and he can see that he's remembering, too. They hold each other's gaze for a heated moment and Taemin understands that Jongin is ready for more. He loves that he knows him so well that he can truly read his expressions. The slightest movement of his eyes, the tiniest adjustment of his lips... Taemin is suddenly struck with awe as he slowly pulls out and thrusts in again. 

Jongin is beautiful and everything Taemin wants and needs. He tries to put as much love as he can into every roll of his hips, every movement of his hands, every gaze. He wants his boyfriend to know that he's loved in every sense of the word. 

They both writhe in the sheets, breathless and slick from the oil and sweat, building up to an orgasm. They keep up the pace, slowly building it until neither can hold back anymore. Their actions become needier until they each are crying the other's name in mindless pleasure and coming. Taemin fills Jongin while the latter comes all over their stomachs.

After they ride out the last waves of their climax, Taemin pulls out and collapses on top of his boyfriend, sticky in some places and slick in others. Jongin pulls him close and presses a kiss to his temple. "I love you," he whispers sweetly, brushing his cheek. "I love you so much."

"Me too," he replies breathlessly, smiling into the kiss he presses against his boyfriend's lips. "I really do love you, Jongin."

Truer words had never been spoken from him before, and he hopes that his boyfriend can hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I know," he responds. His lower lip is trembling, like he's ever so slightly nervous about something. "Marry me," he whispers almost inaudibly, moving to kiss Taemin's ring finger.

He gasps in surprise, but quickly moves to kiss him. "Yes, yes," he breathes against those lips. "I love you so much... _yes_."

He feels elated at the impromptu proposal. He knows it's not proper or official, but he doesn't doubt the sincerity. Jongin is genuine and never rushes important things. Nothing can make him happier than he is now as Jongin wraps his arms around him. They cuddle and whisper I love yous until their eyes become heavy and their breathing slows down. They both fall asleep that night, more content than ever before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really mean it; I appreciate you for reading my work!


End file.
